The embodiments described herein pertain to variations of a rear axle bumper bracket.
Typically, a rear axle bumper bracket has a flat surface for mating with a vehicle frame forms a pocket or reservoir, relative to the vehicle frame, in which dirt and other debris accumulate. The accumulation of dirt and other debris can produce a corrosive effect on the vehicle frame.